Ciriaco Naranjo
Ciriaco Naranjo (シリアコ・ナランホ) is a priest in the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Appearance Ciriaco is described as a middle-aged man with a grayish beard. Personality Ciriaco appears to have machiavellian mind-set, willing to commit to deceit to achieve a goal. Though he can be reasoned and see a bigger picture. Background Ciriaco was a priest that managed to survived the invasion of the Northern Holy Kingdom by the demi-humans. He eventually joined the remnants of the North that would become the Holy Kingdom Liberation Amry. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc After Ainz Ooal Gown decimated the demi-human army that laid siege to Loyts, Ciriaco attended an assembly of the various leaders of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. At the meeting when Remedios Custodio suggested the Liberation Army should acquire the aid from Momon, rather pit Ainz Ooal Gown against Jaldabaoth, as it would be more 'proper' than being in-debt to an undead. Others found the idea risky, but Ciriaco supported the idea stating they could lie about Ainz getting captured to the Sorcerer King, if he perishes against Jaldabaoth, to gain Momon's aid. It was argued though that such a conspiracy could trigger a war with the Sorcerer Kingdom. To determine whether or not the meat found in the city's storehouses were of human origin, Caspond asked the priest if there were any spells that could aid in identifying the meat. Sadly, Ciriaco stated that it was beyond his and the paladins' ability to do so. On the next item, the prince asked about the status of the dead demi-humans around the city, and possibility that they would become undead minions of the Sorcerer King. Faced with uncertainty, Ciriaco did not know, but suggested that they deal with the bodies and sanctify the land as a precaution. Later Gustav reported that since the Sorcerer King was claiming several equipment from the slain demi-humans, the Vice-Captain wanted to scavenge any weapons and armors from the battlefield, and requested aid for someone with experience in identifying magic items. Ciriaco offered to help as he was confident his knowledge on that field was sufficient for the task. During a meeting with Prince Caspond and other leaders of the Liberation Army he listened to the argument made by the prince that retreated to the South would give the Southern nobles leverage against the North. In order to prevent that from happening Caspond planned continue with the war campaign to the west rather than retreat South. Ciriaco was among the voices who voiced his discontent on the nobles plan as he disgusted by their pride whilst they should be ensuring their people's safety.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Abilities and Powers Ciriaco is ranked as a third-tier magic caster. Currently serves as the de facto leader of the surviving priests of the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Relationships Remedios Custodio Ciriaco appears to had a initially cooperative relationship with Remedios, supporting one of her ideas during a meeting. Though as the story progressed he begins to doubt her and see her as a liability, due to her blatant prejudice against Ainz who being an undead, self-righteousness which was threatening to threaten the war effort against the demi-humans. Trivia * Ciriaco has experience in recognizing items passed down through the royal family. Quotes * (To Caspond, Gustav, and Remedios): "I do not know. I truly do not know. But anything could happen, so we ought to deal with the bodies and sanctify the land as soon as possible. I would like to rely on our strength alone for that, but we simply cannot manage that way, so I would like to get some help from the paladins." * (To a paladin and Caspond): "Indeed! Indeed! What’s important is how to save more people!" References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Magic Casters Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom